


Divide, Conquer... and Dive For Cover

by elaine



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-22
Updated: 1999-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Jack has cause to regret a moment of honesty.





	Divide, Conquer... and Dive For Cover

"You what?"

"I felt an attraction, okay?" Jack smiled nervously. "Just an attraction. I didn't do anything, for crying out loud."

Without his glasses Daniel's eyes usually looked unfocussed, vague. Right now they bored like twin blue lasers into Jack's eyes. "You felt an attraction. For Sam."

"Well, you gotta admit, she's a good looking woman. Smart too." Uh oh... "Danny... Danny! Danny! Get your butt back in this bed!"

Daniel's butt remained exactly where it was, firmly turned to Jack. The attractiveness of the view didn't make up for the frigid look Daniel threw over his shoulder. "I can't believe you're telling me this now."

"What? You'd prefer it if I didn't tell you?" That, Jack reflected, was what you got for being honest with your lover. Better just to keep quiet, only it was too late for that now.

Daniel turned to face him. The front view was even better. "But now?"

"You'd rather have sex with me first?" Jack brightened. Maybe Daniel was going to be reasonable about this. "I can go with that. C'm'ere Danny boy." He patted the bed beside him and smiled invitingly.

"No! Jack! Cut it out."

Or not. Jack scowled and crossed his arms. Looking up at Daniel like this was giving him a sore neck. "Well what are we supposed to do now?"

"Nothing." Daniel pouted. Definitely pouted.

"You mean nothing, as in carry on as normal, or..." This was no good. Jack began to lose hope.

More pouting. God, it looked great on him... "Nothing. Okay, Jack? N O T H I N G. Nothing."

Jack sighed. "So you are mad at me."

Daniel frowned.

"Aw, come on Daniel. Sit down, will ya? You're giving me a crick in my neck." Jack smiled again as Daniel finally perched on the edge of the bed.

"Why should I be mad at you Jack?" Daniel's voice took on that longsuffering 'I'm only being reasonable which is more than you deserve you jerk' tone that Jack had always thought was the sole prerogative of women. "I mean, first you tell me that Freya, or... or Anise... one of them anyway... is interested in you, then that you felt an attraction for Sam. What is there about that to make me mad at you?" The volume rose rapidly on the last sentence.

"Well, you don't need to shout." Jack winced and made a show of rubbing the ear nearest Daniel, then made a grab for his arm when it looked like Daniel might take off again.

Daniel glared at him. "Is there anything you want to tell me about Janet? What about the men? Do you feel an attraction for any of them?"

At last an easy question. "Apart from you? No."

"Well, I suppose I should be grateful for that small mercy."

"You don't hafta be sarcastic either."

Daniel smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Oh, I think I do."

"Fine." Two could play at that game. Jack settled in for a good sulk. "So... I guess that means no sex tonight."

"I wouldn't say that, Jack." Daniel slid into his side of the bed and lay down, pulling the covers over his chest.

Jack brightened considerably. Nothing like a bit of action in the sack for smoothing over those little bumps in a relationship. "Sweet."

"No, it's more like no sex this week. Month. Year. I haven't really decided yet."

"Ah." Accepting the inevitable, Jack slid down under the covers. "Well, just wake me if you change your mind anytime this week, month or year. Okay, Danny?"

"I'll think about it."


End file.
